


Laces and Spells

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [62]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Corsetry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick requires Cedric’s help with a piece of his clothing.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Laces and Spells

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this lovely fanart and had to write something to go with it:
> 
> https://nastya-s-lapkami.tumblr.com/post/640187319400415232/do-you-remember-the-pajamas-of-cedric-baileywick

“Cedric? Could you help me with this, dear?” 

Cedric looked away from his mirror, blinking at the object Baileywick held out to him. “What..?”

“I usually ask Violet to help but she’s out sick this morning,” Baileywick explained. “Also I am fairly certain that if I asked Slickwell for help he would have no idea what to do. Sadly Rudistan fashion doesn’t have these kinds of accessories for men.”

“And you think I am a better solution for this?” Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not that hard. I’ll talk you through it, Cedric.” Baileywick pressed the corset against his stomach, keeping it straight while Cedric collected the laces. “Most of the lacing should already be done.”

The younger man nodded, frowning in concentration. He finished the lacing carefully, mimicking the pattern already there. “Is this okay?” he asked.

A hand mirror was used to check and Baileywick smiled. “Perfect! I knew you could do it,” he said.

“So that’s it?”

“You’ve got to pull them, darling.”

“...I’ve got to do what?”

Baileywick turned to look at the sorcerer. “Cedric, you have a sister,” he reminded him.

“A sister who has never asked me to help her with these kinds of things!” Cedric protested with a pout.

“Gather up the laces in both hands. Make sure they’re even.” Baileywick watched from the full length mirror as Cedric followed his instructions. “Very good. Now when you pull, make sure you pull both sides at the same time. Otherwise it’ll be crooked and we shall have to start over again.”

“Why do you even wear this?” Cedric asked.

“I’m sixty-six, Cedric. It helps with my back,” he dryly said. “It also helps me maintain my figure.” 

“You have to do all this for your back?” Cedric asked.

“Start pulling, dear. I don’t want to be late because of a fashion emergency.” Baileywick held still as the laces were pulled, tightening the corset around himself. He kept an eye on the changing of his shape, making sure Cedric was doing it as evenly as possible. The last thing he needed was to have to wear a crooked corset all day.

The sorcerer wrinkled his nose as he continued to pull. “Is it just me or can I hear your ribs crunching?”

The steward rolled his eyes and laughed. “The sounds are normal. It just seems like it to you.” He smiled and nodded when he was at the desired shape. “Okay. Tie them off here,” he said. “Keep the same tension or everything will just fall loose again.”

He fumbled briefly with the laces before a better idea came to him. He drew his wand and used it to tie the laces, watching as they slithered together like snakes. “There!”

Baileywick ran his hands over the corset, smiling at the fit and shape. He turned around and cupped Cedric’s face between his hands, kissing him on the lips. “Thank you, Cedric.”

“I still say it’s a lot of effort for something so small,” Cedric huffed.

“That’s because you know nothing about back support or fashion, darling.”

“I am very fashionable!” Cedric cried. He blushed when Baileywick made a point of looking over his outfit and he stole a kiss from the older man in retribution. “You tease me,” he said.

“Only because it’s fun,” Baileywick promised him, setting to work getting dressed.


End file.
